legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Rare Price Guide (Old 2)
Please note that all edits to prices must be done by consensus and must first be approved before being posted! (Ruler) Satanachia, Ghoul Puppeteer.jpg|link=(Ruler) Satanachia, Ghoul Puppeteer (Rampage) Puppets of Chaos.png|link=(Rampage) Puppets of Chaos (Coincide) Therianthrope Empress.jpg|link=(Coincide) Therianthrope Empress This page provides a general reference for the price of cards on the iOS version of Legend of the Cryptids. Guidelines *Prices can be updated by any registered wiki user who has made at least ten edits, and who's account is at least four days old. *Intentionally uploading false information is considered to be a form of vandalism, and will result in a block from the wiki. *Any proposed changes must be arrived at by consensus from the general community before being made. Failure to do so will result in a one time warning, with further transgressions resulting in a block from the wiki. *Prices should be accurate within 10-15% of current market values. *Prices should be updated at least once a week. *When discussing prices, please be courteous and respectful to others. How to Use *All prices listed are for fresh/RM cards. *The prices of EX cards usually depends on whether the card is perfect or not: **Perfect EX cards are usually a little more than double the price of the base card. **Imperfect EX cards are usually equivalent to base cards in price. **Few excpetions: special evolve cards like Lady War and Karl, where one side is expensive (Karl), the other side (Pyotr) considered a "junk" ultra (~10pp or so) *All prices reflect the current Card Value for each card, rather than the Pure Price. *'All prices in the table are in Power Potions for 1 entity. Most are reg (= fresh or RM) cards, but a few of them are listed as PM prices (Waltz, Kindred, etc).' *The exchange rate Energy Drinks <> Power Potions changes constantly, but is usually close to 1:1. Thus, most players would accept mix prices. In some eras, ed will be worth less than pp, in some others you will see the opposte. But this price guide remains in pp. *Arrows reflect trends in the market place, such as whether a card is increasing in value or decreasing. *Skills: **The price of a card can vary depending on its skill. The chart below is for skill 1 cards. **RM cards generally do not gain value when skilled, since : ***their level resets when evolving ***their evolved skill is much better (ex: large becomes great boost) ***their ATK/DEF stats are improved drastically ***exception is for Battle Royale cards, where PM price is almost equal to RM price (BR pts boost skill does not change between RM and PM). **As a rule of thumb, the cost to make a skill 10 EX card from skill 1 is around 300pp. Reg cards: 150pp **The low skill levels are easy to pass (1-2-3-4), but the highest skills are much harder to get (7-8-9-10). A card with skill 10 has 1.5-2x more damage than skill 1. Card Categories *LCP **Cards which are still available in the Legends Card Pack. Cards in this category can be expected to remain at a relatively stable price once released for some time. These cards should be updated fairly infrequently. *Event **These cards each have special Skills which give bonuses during events. The value of these cards can be expected to fluctuate based on the type of events taking place. Prices should be updated fairly frequently. *Extinct **This category is reserved for cards which are limited in nature, such as those obtained only in events and limited card packs. Card prices vary, depending on the card itself, and can fluctuate either frequently or infrequently. Cards in this category have a tendency to trend upwards. Legend Card Prices Category:What's My Card Worth Category:IOS Category:Ultra Rare